Never normal
by Wings236
Summary: Hermione needs to get away. What better way than to visit the Family in Forks? But once the witch enters the mix of Vampires and shape-shifters chaos ensures.
1. Prologue

**Never normal**

 _Author's note:_

 _This is my first try on a crossover. I know that it is quite short, but it is just a small sneak-peak. I promise that the coming chapters will be longer._

 _As I've got a few other ongoing fanfictions I don't know when there will be the next chapter, but I can promise you that I am working on it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own a thing about Harry Potter or Twilight._

 **Prologue**

Sometimes I find myself wondering when we let our once so proud society crumble into this mere shadow of itself. But I don't need to remind myself what kind of evil is able to rise from these ruins like a phoenix from its ashes. I had bled at the feet of this evil. I had carved its evidence into my forearm as an eternal reminder. The memories tormenting me at night.  
As often as I find myself wondering, as often as I hear the screams echoing in my head and see the fading faces of those lost flutter across my closed eyelids, I find myself dreaming. Dreaming about a world where we are equal, where achievements matter more than our heritage, where family and the right ideas matter more than a bag of gold.  
But I know that these dreams lie a long time in the future, because even after the evil fell at our feet, the way to peace is still long. In presence of my friends I try to show a brave face. I don't want the others to see what really rushed though my mind.  
Seven years ago I set foot into the magical world. Seven years ago I set foot into the most magical place one could possible imagine. But seven years ago I was also dragged into this war.  
I guess it was inevitable. I like to think that I knew what I signed myself up for when I became the muggleborn best friend of the boy-who-lived. But every time I try to convince myself that we knew all along I know that I am lying to myself. Nobody could have known what the future had in store for us. Well if you would ask Trelawny, she would probably tell you that she had seen it in her tea-leaves. But now, after seven years of fighting, of worry and tears, I am tired. I am tired of thinking on my toes, of worrying about my friends and family, of wondering when the next attack would take place. But I had made a decision. I needed to get away. Away from Britain, away from the constant reminders.  
That is why I found myself in the Ministry of Magic ordering an international portkey to Forks, Washington, a place where no magical beings were to be found. Well, that is what the Department of Magical Beings told me. I was planning to visit my uncle Charlie and my older cousin Isabella. I had already told them from my plans of visiting. I hadn't seem them since forever but every now and than I got a letter from Charlie. The last letter I got from him had me worried. He told me, that Isabella's boyfriend had left her and she couldn't cope with the separation. But than he came back and since than Bella seemed to centre her whole life around this young man. I didn't now much about him. Just his name. Edward.


	2. Chapter 1

**Never normal**

 _Author's note:_

 _Hello my lovely readers. Thank you for the interest you seem to take into this story._

 _I know that I have some other ongoing fanfictions but this little story of mine somehow doesn't let go. So right now I will focus on this one and hope that I will be able to focus on my other stories in the future._

 _Just a little bit of information on this story: It takes place after Deathly Hallows and during Eclipse. There is going to be a bit of bashing. The targets of this bashing are going to be Ginny, Ron, Molly and Bella. It won't escape your notice that I really don't like these characters. So it will be obvious that some of the characters are a little bit different than Rowling or Meyer wrote them in their books._

 _Disclaimer:_ _I neither own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight._

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione had just left the Ministry; the international portkey scheduled to leave the very next day. Due to restrictions on international travel, which were placed just after the war to prevent the remaining Death Eaters from leaving the country, it was directed to Seattle and not directly to Port Angeles where she wanted to arrive. After stepping out onto the street she went into an alley where she could apparate directly to the boarder of the Burrow where she was planning to spend the evening to break the news to the only family she had left.

As usual it only took a couple of seconds before she opened the font door of the house where she spent the most of her holidays. Normally the volume at the Burrow managed to sooth her nerves but today it just did the opposite. With the outlook to leave to the quiet solitude of Forks seemed to make everything louder and every reservation she might have had just flew out of the window.

Ginny was the first to notice the young woman entering the overstuffed living room. As always she hung on the arm of Hermione's best friend Harry Potter whose face showed nothing short of exhaustion. Hermione just couldn't understand what was wrong with her friend. He wasn't himself anymore. Where he once had his own believes hopes and dreams he now accepted and did everything the youngest Weasley told him to do. However Hermione had no idea what she could do to bring the once lively man back out of his shell.

"Hello, 'Mione.", Ginny said and didn't seem to notice Hermione's cringe. She really hated the nickname but no matter how often she told them so stop it, it just seemed to do the difference. "Where have you been? Ron was looking for you. You know that he wanted to spend the day with you." Hermione sighed internally. Ron. He was another of her reasons she wanted to leave so desperately. Where she was once convinced that she was indeed in love with him she was barely able to stand the sight of him. She had thought about this for a very long time but she wasn't able to come to a satisfactory conclusion. "I was at the Ministry, Ginny. I had some things I needed to take care of." Hermione replied, trying very hard to keep the bitterness out of her voice. In the years of their schooling Ginny had always been a good friend for Hermione but after the war was over all Ginny seemed to care about was her own wedding and pushing Hermione more and more to her brother. Not even now, when it was painfully obvious that there was something else on the older witches mind, did she seem to think about anything else. "Well, you could have told him. I bet that he would have been more than willing to accompany you to whatever you were doing." Hermione just barely managed to keep her cool. The only sign of her distress was her magic which started to crackle around her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she just said: "Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" It took a lot of effort on Harry's part to detangle himself from his very clingy girlfriend. But once he managed to free his arm from the redheads clutches Harry and Hermione went outside and sat down under one of the many trees on the property. They had subconsciously chosen the tree furthest from the Burrow. It was obvious that they didn't want to be overheard but thanks to magic even the distance didn't protect them from eavesdroppers. So, just for good measure, Hermione cast a silent _Muffliato_.

Harry just raised one eyebrow at her and Hermione took a second to collect her thoughts. She sighted and sat down next to her raven-haired friend. "What's wrong Hermione? Something is up, right?" Hermione nodded, laid her head on Harry's shoulder and said: "I can't do this anymore, Harry. Everything feels as if it is trying to suffocate me. I just wanted you to be the first to know that I am leaving the country tomorrow and that I am not sure when and if I am coming back to England." Once Hermione finished speaking she looked at Harry and noticed the mask he carefully crafted in the last few month crumble and he broke down in tears. Hermione gathered him into her arms and let him sob into her shoulder. Once he somewhat calmed down he started to speak even if the tears were still streaming down his face: "I fully understand how you feel Hermione. I just wish I could come with you." Hermione wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "But why can't you Harry?" Harry wiped his tears from his face, blew his nose in a quickly conjured handkerchief before answering: "I can't just leave Ginny. I mean we are in love. It just wouldn't be right to just leave her again, right?" Hermione took his face into her hands and looked him in the eyes. Her forehead still showed the signs of her obvious confusion: "Harry, I am not dumb. I know that you don't love Ginny anymore. I don't think you really were in love with her when you got back together with her after the war. What I don't understand is why you stay with her. Harry, you are exhausted, you don't smile anymore and you seem to have lost all your will to live. Answer me this: When was the last time you were truly happy? When was the last time you were really laughing?" Harry wrinkled his forehead as well and Hermione knew that she had gotten through to him. They talked a little bit longer and when Molly called for them because dinner was ready, they had formed a plan and reluctantly went back inside.

After dinner, this was as tedious and exhausting as ever, everyone retired into the living room. Harry and Hermione tried everything in order to stay away from the two youngest Weasleys, but Molly didn't let off from her obvious desire to see Harry and Hermione as part of her family. It didn't take long for Harry and Hermione to loose their composure and their masks broke. Exhaustion, anguish and anger showing plane as the day on their faces. Bill, Fleur and the twins exchanged looks and Fred said in a voice so low that just they and Harry and Hermione could hear him: "Well, they managed longer than I would have. This is going to be good."

Harry was the first to say something: "Mrs. Weasley, it is enough. You know that you are like a mother for me, but this has to stop. I can't take this anymore!" He than looked at Ginny who was still clutching his arm. "Ginny, let go of me! What has gotten into you? Are you trying to get me to break up with you? Well guess what, you succeeded! It's over! I can't go on like this!" Harry quickly stood up and stormed out of the house. Hermione stood as well. She first told molly that Harry and she were going to leave the country the next day and that they weren't sure when they were going to be back. She than looked apologetic at the older Weasley children and Fleur and told them that they were going to contact them when they had arrived before going after Harry.


	3. Chapter 2

**Never normal**

 _Author's notes: Hello my dear readers. I am back again with a new chapter to this storyline._

 _Just to clear up a few things: I know that the age of my characters doesn't really cooperate with the age in the books but for the sake of the story, let us just pretend that they are indeed the age they have here._

 _Since English is not my mother tongue I hope that there aren't too many spelling or grammar mistakes. The spelling shouldn't be the problem but it seems as if the English grammar doesn't really agree with me. So no flames please but if you should find any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me._

 _Disclaimer:_ _I neither own Harry Potter nor Twilight._

 **Chapter 2**

Once they left the Burrow in an uproar Harry and Hermione apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. They both were still agitated and angry but managed not to let it out on the other. They went down into the kitchen were Kreacher took one look at them ad started fixing them a cup of tea and something to eat each. They sat in silence during their little meal each contemplating their own thoughts.

After they finished they let the elderly houseelf clean the table while they discussed their plans. "So, the Portkey to Seattle leaves tomorrow at 12 o'clock at the Ministry. From Seattle we take a plane to Port Angeles where we have to buy a car." Harry looked at her quizzically: "Why do we need to buy a car? Can't we just apparate from Port Angeles to Forks?" Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes. "We could to that you're right but neither my uncle nor my cousin knows about me being a witch. And we will need a car to drive through Forks." Harry nodded and signalled for her to continue. "Once we have the car we drive to Forks. Originally I wanted to stay at my uncle's house but with you there we need to think of something else." They both descended into silence before Harry suddenly stood up and entered his study. Hermione followed him and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his mahogany desk. She watched him sort through his many parchments containing his properties from both the Black and the Potter families. After a few minutes he gave a little triumphant shout and waved a parchment trough the air. It was the information about a Potter property at the outskirts of Forks. It was a two story fully furnished brick house which neighbours were a mile away on every side. "Harry, this is perfect! And it is really okay when I stay there with you?" Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course it is okay Hermione. There are three bedrooms. I think that we will be perfectly comfortable there." Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry." He gathered her into his arms and told her that she would have done the same thing if their roles had been reversed. After wishing the other a good night they went into their own rooms and started to pack their things.

The next day they rose bright and early and packed the rest of their things into their suitcases before going down into the kitchen to devour the breakfast Kreacher had promised them the night before. But when they were on their way down she heard the clatter of cutlery on plates. Harry and Hermione, who had met in the middle of the stairwell, looked at each other and as a precaution drew their wands. But once they actually stepped into the kitchen they lowered them again and took deep breaths. Fred and George Weasley sat at the table having already started on the large meal. Despite her bad mood a smile spread across Hermione's face at the sight of her favourite redheads. She let herself fall into one of the chairs at the table and pulled a plate to her which she than started to fill with her breakfast. They ate in silence until Fred pushed his plate away from him and started to talk: "So, we guessed that you shouldn't leave without getting to know what we overheard last night after you two finally stood your ground and stormed out." A grin spread across his face and it was painfully obvious that he would have liked to go with them. Harry swallowed and crocked his eyebrow before asking: "Thank for that. But what did you hear?" Fred and George looked at each other and once more Hermione had the impression that they managed to talk to each other without actually having to utter a word. George was the one who talked first. As always when they were talking about something serious they refrained from talking alternating. "Well, before we tell you what went on we want you to know that we don't have the same opinion as our mother. We want you two to be happy and think that you are part of our family even if you aren't Weasleys by name." The confusion and apprehension of both Harry and Hermione were nearly palpable and Fred hurried to explain what went on the previous day.

 _Flashback_

 _The silent was lasting long after the cracks of Harry's and Hermione's apparation quieted. Only Ginny's sobs were heard until Bill and Fleur stood from their spot on the loveseat. "We are going home. Thank you for dinner, Ma." Bill said when he and Fleur stepped into the green flames of the floo and shouted their destination. Fred and George got up from their place on the sofa but they stopped in their tracks once they were on the stairs because they heard Ginny's voice. To their surprise there was no trace of tears. "Mum, what are we going to do now? It wasn't planned like this. You promised me, that Harry was going to ask me to marry him. And Ron should have Hermione by now." They looked at each other and applied a quick disillusionment charm. They wanted to know what exactly was going on in their family. So they tried to contain their own anger when they heard their mother talk next: "I now Ginny. I guess we withdrew the love potion too soon. We just have to stop them from leaving. We need to dose them longer with much higher doses. And Ginny, once you have him back you need to be quick to conceive this child. Otherwise we will never gain excess to those vaults."_

 _Fred and George had heard enough. They hurried up into their old room, waved a locking and silencing charm and sat down on the bed. For a period of time, which was strikingly longer than what you were accustomed to, they staid silent. Each one of tem was contemplating what they heard. Fred was the first to open his mouth but he couldn't think about anything to say. In the end it was George who said what was on both of their minds. "We need to tell them!"_

Harry and Hermione looked at the twins with a flabbergasted expression. In the space of ten minutes everything they new were put into question. Harry suddenly stood up and exited the room without so much as uttering a word. But before either of them stood to follow him he came back, to vials of silver potion in his handy. He handed one of them to Hermione and explained: "I remembered that I still had two vials of flushing potion in my bedroom. I just thought that it might be a goof idea if we took them now before we leave so that there is no possibility that they could exploit." Hermione nodded and took one of the vials from him. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of this but was so much more thankful for Harry to remember something like this. Both of them had just enough time to take their potion, wait for it to become effective to leave for the Ministry just in time.

 **1 hour later**

Harry and Hermione had said goodbye to their favourite twins and had just arrived in the Ministry. Their shrunken possessions were securely tucked away in their pockets when they entered the office for international travel. A bored looking wizard sat behind the desk which was littered with an assortment of different objects. He looked up from his newspaper when Harry gently cleared his throat. In a matter of seconds his whole demeanour changed. He desperately tried to straiten his appearance and the chaos on his desk when he saw who had come into his seldom visited workspace. "Miss Granger… Mister Potter… What can I do for you?" he stammered. Hermione smiled at him and a blush creped onto the older wizard's cheeks. Hermione spared him any more embarrassment and said: "We have a portkey scheduled for 12 o'clock. We are here to take it." The Ministry official nodded, shuffled through his files and pulled a parchment from one of them. He nodded when he read through it. "Yes, one portkey to Seattle. You will arrive at the corresponding office in the American Ministry. You will have to arrange everything there. You have to grab it now because it will leave in a minute." He gave them an old teacup. Harry and Hermione both took it and in no time at all they left the office behind. The last thing they saw before the portkey whisked them away was a glimpse of red hair before they disappeared into a colourful vortex.


	4. Chapter 3

**Never Normal**

 _Author's Note: Hello my lovelies. I am sorry for the long wait but I am back now and I will try to update more regularly. I know that my chapters a really short and that so far nothing spectacular happened but it is coming. Just bear with me please._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, as much as I want them to be mine._

 **Chapter 3**

Three hours later Harry and Hermione left the Seattle office of the American Ministry of Magic. They were now registered American citizens both in the magical and in the muggle world. The man in the Department of Registration had explained the way to the airport to them after he confirmed the claim of the British Ministry that they were no magical beings in Forks, Washington.

The flight from Seattle Airport to Port Angeles in a small passenger plane proceeded without any disturbances and they were now standing in front of the car salesman. He was a bald man in his mid forties. The nameplate on his shirt read Mr. Seamson. From his looks he remembered Harry forcefully of his Uncle Vernon but what he had seen from the American thus far was a much different as it was possible to be.

"Mr. Seamson, it is incredible nice to meet you. My name is Harry Potter. We spoke on the phone yesterday", said Harry and extended his hand towards the salesman. You could see the recognition in the man. "Ah, yes. Likewise Mr. Potter. You are here because of the Mercedes, right?" On Harry's nod he signaled the to young adults to follow him. "You are lucky. I had another call yesterday of another costumer who wanted the exact same car. I guess I am just lucky enough to have two of those beauties." Harry and Hermione smiled at each other. Soon they stopped in front of a shiny black limousine. It was a frosted black Mercedes SLK with tainted windows. For Harry, who was going to buy the car it was love on first sight. Since entering the magical world he had a weakness for fast things. First there was his Nimbus 2000 which had an unfortunate meeting with the Womping Willow in Third year. After that there was his Firebold. It was a Christmas Present from his Godfather and after his death it was one of the few memorials he had from him. But after he was evacuated from his Aunt and Uncle's house it was lost to him. After the war he never got around to buy himself a new broom. Right now there was no longer a need for a broom since they decided to live in a strictly muggle area so the only option was a fast car and after listening to Uncle Vernon ranting about cars he had the opinion that he knew a little bit about them.

It didn't take long for Harry to finish the paperwork for the car and after giving Mr. Seamson the money they piled into the car and made their way from Port Angeles to the small town of Forks. Normally the trip would last close to an hour but after an hour they past the townsign of their new home. Harry was used to people staring at him but right now, when he drove through the small town with his sister in all but blood next to him it was different. Where in Magical Britain everyone seemed to know him with just a glance at his forehead. But right now the stares didn't apply to him. It was all about the shiny new car that nobody had seen before. They crossed the town in just twenty minutes and drove along a long drive. All they knew was that there was another family living not that far away. But despite being neighbors Harry and Hermione knew that the distance between the two houses was far enough away that nobody was going to see the signs of magic.

After just five minutes on the driveway they drove past the house of their neighbors. Calling it a house seemed to be an affront. It was not far from being a Mansion and after being dragged to Malfoy Manor they could see a house such as this as a place where a rich pureblood family would be spending their holidays. But after hearing from two different sources that there would be no magicals in this area they knew that it just gave the impression.

They were just driving another fifteen minutes until they stopped in front of a two-story house. Thanks to the wide open space it didn't matter that it was open and that there were a lot of windows. It was mostly white from the outside but the chimney was made from bricks. It was a wonderful house and both Harry and Hermione immediately fell in love with their new home. Standing in front of it Harry turned to face Hermione and asked: "So, here we are. What do you want to do first? Move into the house or see your family?" Hermione looked undecided and worried her lip. Harry, knowing Hermione for nearly eight years right now, knew that Hermione wasn't going to make a decision any time soon so he made the decision for her. He was sure that she would probably going to be a little bit miffed about it. He took her hand and pulled her back to the car.

When both sat in their seats he asked: "So, where do I have to go?"

Twenty minutes later Harry stopped in front of the house of Hermione's uncle. His police car was parked in front of it next to a huge red truck. Harry sniffed. It wasn't what he would call a good car but to each his own. Hermione started to fiddle her hands in her lap looking at the front door. "What wrong 'Mia?" Harry wanted to know. Hermione just sighed and looked at him. When he continued to look at her questioning she explained: "I haven't seen Uncle Charlie and Isabella in a very long time. And you probably should know that I never had a good relationship with my cousin. Somehow we never saw eye to eye." Harry just nodded. He knew how it was not to have a good relationship with relatives but he didn't need to say it. Hermione knew it just as much as he did. "Come on. I won't leave your side. Everything is going to be okay."

But they had just left the car that they knew that something wasn't right. It wasn't something normal people would pick up but nobody had ever said that Harry and Hermione where normal in any matter. For the two hardened magicals it was just an uneasy feeling that had nothing to do with the prospect of facing to estranged family members. But their unsaid agreement was that they would be on guard and would let the things coming to him. But without conscious thought both checked that their wands were easy to draw.

Hermione stepped up to the front door and rang the doorbell. They heard a man shouting on the inside: "I'm on my way! Just a second!" Hermione leaned to Harry and whispered: "That's my uncle!" And really just a few seconds later the door opened and a man stood in front of them. He was probably in his mid forties, and had black hair. The family resemblance between Hermione and her uncle was obvious. It took Charlie a second to recognise the young woman in front of him. Gone were the slightly longer front teeth, the hair, which always resembled the hair of a lion was now falling in soft ringlets down her back. "Hermione?", he asked. She smiled shyly at him. "Hello, Uncle Charlie."


End file.
